You Are Not Upset
by N Harmonic
Summary: You Are Upset... Eliot threw away his emotions a long time ago in order to save himself from the pain of feeling. Those emotions began to come back when he met his team. And so he was vulnerable, when his father said "No". Vulnerable when the team called him that day. AN: Takes place after 5x11: The Low Low Price Job
**You Are Not Upset...**

 **You Are Upset.**

 **Summary: Eliot threw away his emotions a long time ago in order to save himself from the pain of feeling. Those emotions began to come back when he met his team. And so he was vulnerable, when his father said "No". Vulnerable when the team called him that day. AN: Takes place after 5x11: The Low Low Price Job**

 **AN: Takes place after 5x11: The Low Low Price Job. I love Eliot, it's kinda hard not too (he's so so cute o_o) and so I wrote this story for him. I don't know about you, but this episode showed up Eliot's vulnerability a little bit, as well as, sight to some of Eliot's past and how he became the hitter he is today. Just imagine; as sad as the argument btw himself and his father had been, without it, we wouldn't have the Eliot we know today.**

" _Thoughts"_

 **~?~?~?~**

"Dad," Eliot said, knocking on the door. "It's me...I'm home…"

No one answered. The light was on and no one in the house was moving. Eliot didn't wait any longer; he got the picture. He clearly wasn't welcome here. Putting the beer down in front of the door, Eliot turned away from the door. As much as he wanted to turn back, he didn't. Eliot knew if he turned back, it would be over.

Eliot's lip quivered as he trudged back to his truck. He got in and started the engine. He pulled out from the driveway. He didn't look back.

" _You are not upset,"_ his mind told him as he drove to his motel for the night. _"To be upset means you have to have emotions. You have no emotions Eliot Spencer."_

"I'm not upset," Eliot agreed, his grip on the wheel tightening. "I feel… nothing…"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Eliot stared at the screen for a moment; it was Parker. Eliot tapped the wheel for a moment in thought before he finally pushed receive.

"Eliot, where are you?" Parker greeted. "You said you'd call us when you landed."

"Yea," Eliot acknowledged, "I uh- I forgot."

Eliot could sense the frown Parker gave. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Eliot replied almost instantly. "I'm always okay."

Parker was silent a moment. "No you're not," Parker said softly. "You're not okay. What happened?"

"Nothing," Eliot replied, and hung up before Parker could say anything more.

Eliot parked at the motel. He stared at the wheel before he struck it. Eliot hit the dash with all his force and a shout of anger before he finally released a growl of repressed emotions. Eliot breathed heavily before he roughly ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. Eliot stood up and got out of the truck.

Eliot started walking; without speaking to or looking at anyone, he made his way to his room. The entire way from the truck, Eliot's head was telling him that he wasn't upset, that he had no emotions, and that he needed no one. Before Eliot could unlock his door, it was opened. Eliot jumped back, expecting an attack, but was shocked by the man who opened it.

"Nate? What the hell are you doing here?" the hitter asked incredulously.

Nate grinned impishly, holding a glass of scotch. "I thought you could use some company," he replied. "After all, Parker said you were upset."

"I'm not upset," Eliot barked, and forced himself into his room. "I don't know what Parker told you but I'm fine."

"Your dad didn't answer."

Eliot jolted and looked at his tiny, room TV; Hardison, Parker, and Sophie were on the screen. "What are you doing on my TV? And how the hell did you know that?"

"Age of the geek," Hardison said, but there was no usual humor or pride in his tone.

"I'm so sorry Eliot," Sophie said.

"Not your fault," Eliot snorted, and grabbed a beer. "I shoulda known better."

"You tried Eliot, that's what matters," Sophie soothed.

"Why did you?" Parker wondered. "Why do you need him? You have us."

"Parker," Hardison and Sophie hissed.

"Us?" Nate repeated in a questioning tone.

"Well," Parker shrugged, "You're the dad. Sophie's the mom. And I guess we're the kids."

This caused Eliot to soften his demeanor, but it caused the others started to stutter and squabble in embarrassment at Parker's assessment. Family. A dad and a mom, and two siblings, something he hasn't had in a long time. Eliot grinned despite himself.

"We are a family," Parker stressed.

"Yes, but a father to three adults," Nate asked in exasperation. "Parker, I'm not that old."

"Well," Hardison dragged.

"Shut up Hardison," Nate said.

"Yes dad," Hardison teased.

"Nate, just give up," Sophie sighed with a chuckle. "We can't win against these two."

"Yup," Parker beamed, then looked at Eliot. "What about you Eliot? What do you think?"

They all looked at him and Eliot couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "I think I'm a lucky idiot to be stuck with you yahoos for a family," he drawled. "Don't think I'm thankful though.

"No problem," Parker smiled and Eliot snorted.

"Now hurry home," Hardison said, "You're missing a killer movie night here with popcorn and orange crush."

"My popcorn?" Nate asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yes, sir," Hardison grinned.

And so the banter began again and Eliot couldn't defend against the happiness he felt at the four adults bantering about snackfoods of all things. Thinking back, he couldn't believe there'd ever been a time where he'd enjoyed working alone. This people were the people he trusted most in his life, his family, and as much as it had hurt to be rejected by his real father;

Eliot looked at Nate, who was still arguing with Hardison,

He thinks he'll be fine.

" _You're not upset,"_ his mind told him.

" _You're right. I'm happy."_

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first posted Leverage Fic, and it's shitty -_-U. I'm sorry. I guess I like it okay, at least I got it up, but the ending was kind of shitty. But you get the picture; my favorite headcanon for this show is the family they are. And besides, I might be the first the write a fic that took place after that episode so Mm(sticks out tongue childishly).**

 **Anyways, till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
